Demon Takeover of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: Neglected by his family Naruto is transported to Fiore and becomes a Takeover mage after training with his mentor and travels the land. Though soon he joins the nutcases in Fairy Tail, will his past come back to bite him in the ass or will it never come and leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello happy people this is your favorite author giving you another new story and I sure as hell hope you like it. Seeing as crossover fanfiction is kind of my thing seeing as I'm pretty good at doing them I'm turning out another crossover for you people. This is going to be an ACTUAL neglected by his parent's fanfiction not the other one that I made involving other things. Now then Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or have anything having to do with either Naruto or Fairy Tail so don't think I have anything about it.**

At the tender age of six the life of one Naruto Namikaze was not a happy one. For you see he is first son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and right now he is looking at four people right now through his violet eyes that were shadowed by his crimson red hair. The emotions that showed in his eyes were hate, anger, disappointment. Why you may ask that someone of that age is showing off those many emotions is because of what was happening.

The first person was his _father_ and he used that term loosely Minato Namikaze a man with tan skin, spikey yellow hair, and deep blue eyes was his worthless father and for some odd reason he never liked the man after he turned five.

The second was named Kushina Uzumaki a woman with pale skin much like her son, violet eyes, and crimson red hair. She just so happened to be his mother and just like Minato he used that term loosely.

The third person was his younger sister named Hikari Namikaze she had tanned skin, yellow hair, and deep blue eyes just like her father. Hikari also happened to hold the Yin portion of the Kyuubi or nine tailed fox and she was only five years old.

Finally the fourth person was his other younger sister Mito Namikaze she had pale skin, crimson red hair with yellow highlights, and deep blue eyes. Mito was holding the yang portion of the Kyuubi, and he held negative emotions for her just like the other people in his family also five years old.

"Alright Mito-chan you and your sister are going to spar against your older brother again" Minato said.

"Alright we get the weakling isn't this going to be awesome Mito-chan" Hikari asked?

"Sorry to disappoint you people but I have much better things to do then be a punching bag for these two" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun you will listen to your father and help your sisters" Kushina demanded!

"Sorry but I'm not like you, I'm not an obedient little fan girl like you so you can take that demand and shove it up your ass" Naruto said.

Everyone in the room was stunned that Naruto said something like that as Kushina was blistering with rage that her own son said something like that so in her rage she walked up to him and swung her palm at Naruto and a loud slap echoed throughout the house.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT, WE GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO SAY YOU ARE SORRY" Kushina screamed!

"You know what I take that back you're worse than a fan girl, you're a banshee howler fan girl" Naruto said.

Silence rang throughout the room again as Naruto began to walk away from the room only to have Kushina get in his way as she slapped him again but much harder.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT NOW MARCH UP THE STAIRS AND DON'T YOU DARE SOME DOWN" Kushina ordered.

So with Naruto holding his cheek he walked upstairs only after flipping off his family and finished his walk. When he entered his room he looked at a backpack on his bed and began to get some clothes ready as he began to pack. Though near the end he began to write a letter to his so called family. Naruto then went to the library of Jutsu that his family had and snuck in and stole the **Kage no Bunshin, Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu, and Uzumaki Clan scrolls **and quickly left the library and went back to his room.

When it hit midnight Naruto jumped out of the window of his room and made a mad dash to the entrance of Konoha. He made it to the forest, then a blinding light came crashing down on the boy as he was being lifted into the sky and soon vanished into nothing.

(Fiore)

Naruto landed in a deep forest and soon felt another power flooding into him as now the wild life around him gathered around him as the boy stood up and looked around. Then a man five foot ten and age twenty seven dressed in black found the young Naruto and felt the power he was giving off.

"Hello there young man, my name is Ichika Kurosaki do you mind if I know your name" Ichika asked?

"My name is Naruto Mitsurugi, it's nice to meet you Ichika-san" Naruto said.

"I must say Naruto-san your parents must have been powerful mages if you're giving off this much magical power" Ichika said.

"Yes they were, but they died not too long ago so now I'm an orphan" Naruto lied.

"Well I can tell you have the **Takeover Soul** magic and it just so happens that I'm also a **Takeover **mage so how about I train you" Ichika said.

"Well Ichika-sensei I sure as hell hope I don't disappoint you" Naruto said.

With that Naruto Mitsurugi walked away with his new mentor to begin his training that he knew deep down would be hellish. Though deep down inside he smiled smugly that his former life was now gone and no one would ever find him.

(Elemental Nations)

It had been three days sense the outburst at the Namikaze house and no one had seen any trace of the redheaded boy. The first two days they thought Naruto was just sulking in his room so they left him. Though now Kushina was getting a tad worried so she went up to Naruto's room and opened the door only to find a dry room, an open window, and an envelope on his desk. So being interested in what her son left she opened it and almost burst out crying when she read the letter.

_*You're not alone Final Fantasy IX*_

_To the Namikaze family,_

_I have had enough of you people treating me like I don't even exist only for you to turn me into a punching bag for those two monsters you call daughters. Though it's not only them I have problems with all of you and please don't make me count the ways. I'll share with you what my fucking beef with you is._

_Minato Namikaze, I truly think you are by far the most WORTHLESS father on the face of the Elemental Nations. Hell I don't even think you know what that means, you have THREE children not two you pathetic excuse for a man. You are also the most trusting person in the world to believe what the old pervert said to you and then you told your wife, yeah I heard and you shouldn't have put so much faith in a prophecy that some old toad said it could say one thing today and change the next you have failed as a human._

_Kushina Namikaze, sorry you have no right to have the last name of Uzumaki as you have failed. What was it you used to tell me, that the Uzumaki Clan was all about family and that they never leave them behind well you have failed big time in my case. You COMPLETELY forgot about me when I reach four years old and went along with Minato-teme's idea to just drop me and give all you had to the girls seeing as they are holding Kurama's chakra I can no longer see you as my mother seeing as you gave up on me, so you are no longer an Uzumaki._

_Hikari Namikaze, you used to be so sweet when you were younger and now you turned into a monster and every time I saw you I had to stop myself from vomiting in your direction seeing you as you are now has made me physically sick at just the sight of you so yeah._

_Mito Namikaze, WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA HAPPENED TO YOU? Did the praise get to you or something because you are nothing like the little girl who wanted to be a princess super hero when you grew up? Now you turned into a worthless pile of scum and whoever cleans you up and throws you away will be doing Kami-sama a favor in my opinion._

_You people have no right to call me a member of this fucking family so as of right now I am no longer a member of the Namikaze or Uzumaki so have a good fucking rest of your life._

_Naruto_

_p.s. thanks for leaving the Jutsu library open like that it gave some great Jutsu._

_*End Song*_

When Kushina was done reading she was a wreck, as she knew every sentence her son wrote was true in every sense of the word. She had failed as both a mother and an Uzumaki who were supposed stick together because the Uzumaki cherish family ties the most. So Kushina drew some of her chakra into her wedding ring and within two minutes Minato arrived with Hikari and Mito as they entered Naruto's room and seeing a heavily sobbing Kushina.

"Kushina-chan what happened, were is Naruto-kun" Minato asked?

"Naruto-kun is gone Minato-kun he left us and it all explains in this letter" Kushina choked out.

Soon the other members of the Namikaze family read the letter and couldn't believe their eyes as Kushina broke down again as Minato was reading it aloud. Soon Hikari and Mito started to cry as they no longer had their onii-chan any more. Minato was clutching Naruto's last words to his former family and shouted for the Anbu. Soon five masked ninja arrived and awaited their leader's orders.

"My son has left the village, I want you to find him and bring him back to his family at once" Minato demanded!

With that order the Anbu left and the Namikaze family soon left Naruto's room and began to really think about what they had done to their son and if all possible make amends with the boy and beg for forgiveness. They waited for about four hours and the Anbu squad came back and the news was anything but good.

"I'm sorry sensei, but we couldn't find him at all even my hounds couldn't track his sent" Kakashi said.

That marked a dark day within the home of the Namikaze family as their actions caused their only son and older brother to run away and to their knowledge never see them again, there thoughts were interrupted when Jiraiya entered the house and was greeted with killing intent from all the girls in the area.

"I swear I didn't peek at anyone today so will you cool it down" Jiraiya pleaded.

"NO YOU DUMBASS, BECAUSE OF YOU MY LITTLE MAELSTROM IS GONE AND I'LL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE" Kushina yelled!

"What do you mean by that, did the brat do something this time" Jiraiya asked?

"YES YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A GODFATHER, BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID OLD TOAD MY OLDER BROTHER LEFT AND NOBODY CAN FIND HIM" Hikari yelled!

"Come on you guys there is no way that a little boy could ever simply vanish" Jiraiya said.

"WELL GUESS WHAT FUCKER IT HAPPENED AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT" Mito roared!

"Don't you three worry, I'll have my spy network look for him" Jiraiya said.

"For your sake Jiraiya-sensei it had better turn out good" Minato said.

(Fiore eight months later)

Training for Naruto was going well seeing as his body was getting used to his new found magic as well as having someone help him. His physical training was going good as he was now much strong now than he ever was back in the Elemental Nations as Ichika was shocked at how good he was at hand to hand combat.

Now we find Naruto in a meditative state trying to get a greater grasp on his very first soul named **Yoko Kurama **a fox demon he managed to beat with his limited experience at fighting and the fact he had no elemental Ninjutsu. Near him is Ichika who is watching over him just in case his spirit tries to take over his body.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

We find Naruto walking through a deep forest full of plants and everything as he begins his search for his spirit. About ten more minutes of walking he finds **Yoko Kurama **in human form and a man no less. He had long silver hair, slanted golden eyes, a silver tail, and fox ears, when he spotted his new host he instantly began to think up of a way to get him back.

"So my new master has come to visit me I take it" Yoko asked?

"Yes I have, Yoko Kurama I wanted to know the person I am going to fight beside in my time in Fiore" Naruto said.

"You don't seem to be afraid of me in the slightest, why is that" Yoko asked?

"Trust me Yoko I have heard much bigger nightmare stories then you" Naruto said.

"You are a strange one, not many people can ever beat me or hope to control my powers" Yoko said.

"I just got lucky during that fight, just like it'll be by sheer luck that I can control your awesome power" Naruto said.

"Most humans would gloat and demand that I give them my powers but you are the first to want to know about me and you claim luck is the reason you won not just because you happen to be better than me" Yoko said.

"Like I said I have no intention of doing something like that, Yoko Kurama I just want to get along with you and get to know you" Naruto said.

"_This has to be the purest soul I have ever seen in my entire life and he has yet to gather more souls to gain their power and then replace mine" Yoko thought._

"Human if you do not mind me asking what is your name" Yoko asked?

"My name is Naruto Mitsurugi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said.

"Very well Naruto Mitsurugi I Yoko Kurama will grant you the use my powers and body but know that if you fail to grant me more house guests then you and I are going to have problems" Yoko said.

"Very well Yoko Kurama, I Naruto Mitsurugi will use your powers, I will get more powerful demon souls, and even when I have them I will continue to use you" Naruto said.

(Outside world)

"Well Naruto how did it go" Ichika asked?

"Oddly enough we just talked, as Yoko Kurama wanted to know my intentions were when we met and I told him I wanted to get to know the person I'll fight beside in the coming years" Naruto said.

"Did Yoko Kurama want anything else from you" Ichika asked?

"Yes he wanted me to bring in newer demons, and I think he wants stronger ones, I thought the beings we beat only want to number one" Naruto asked?

"Sometimes they want more people so their mage will be able to live on longer, I already have four living inside of me" Ichika said.

"So now that I have Yoko Kurama's powers and his form how are we going to do this" Naruto asked?

"We are going to begin training you much more faster in your human form and your demon form" Ichika said.

"Very well Ichika-sensei I sure as hell hope you're ready to feel the awesome power of Yoko Kurama" Naruto said.

"Oh those are some bold words kid, I think it's time I knock you down a peg" Ichika said.

**Demon Soul**

**Sacred Soul**

**Yoko Kurama **

**Tenken**

In a blinding light magical seals surrounded both mages and when the light fell they both changed. Naruto was now standing five foot eleven with long silver hair, slanted golden eyes, a sliver tail, and fox ears. He is wearing a sleeveless white yukata, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes.

Ichika was now standing an impressive six foot eight with short blue hair, star shaped blue eyes, a black semi-automatic handgun, and a regular tachi sword. He is wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, a black trench coat, light brown long cargo pants, crimson red fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

"Ah it feels great to feel this power know that with Yoko Kurama's help I'll beat you" Yoko Naruto said.

"You say that but just like you I'm using my very first soul that I gained fifteen years ago and trained with until I was able to flick my wrist and blast away my enemies" Tenken Ichika said.

Both fighter stared at each other for about two minutes and then blasted away to one another until Yoko Naruto brought out a rose that soon turned into a whip and he swung it as Tenken Ichika who started to fire magical bullets. This continued until a bolt of lightning crashed down sending the two **Takeover **users away from each other. So they both closed their eyes their eyes and turned back into normal with Naruto smirking about his performance with Yoko Kurama, while Ichika stands impressed with his student.

"_I'm impressed that a newly __**Takeover **__mage with his first soul was able to fight me, though I was only toying with him" Ichika thought._

"Come on Naruto-san it's time we left for home now" Ichika said.

"I'm right behind you Ichika-sensei" Naruto said.

(Three years later)

We now see nine year old Naruto wearing a golden sleeveless Chinese shirt with crimson red sleeve trimmings, light blue cargo long pants, and black sandals. His crimson red hair now reached down to his mid back that covered the words Yoko on the back of his shirt. Though the biggest change was that he gained another **Demon Soul Shukuchi **a lightning demon that was a powerful as his favorite one Yoko Kurama.

He ran into Shukuchi when he was returning back from a mountain area after training in Yoko Kurama form and his power from the Elemental Nations. The two fought for about two hours until Naruto won and in the end he gained the respect of Shukuchi and began to train in both of his forms and it seemed like Yoko Kurama really liked the company within his mindscape.

When Naruto transforms into Shukuchi he was six foot two with raven black hair, slanted emerald green eyes, and claw like fingernails. He was wearing black long pants, black shoes, a white undershirt, and a black button up shirt. (A/N think a male uniform from a Japanese school and everything)

"Are you sure it's really time for me to leave Ichika-sensei" Naruto asked?

"Yes you are indeed ready, I taught you everything there is to know about **Takeover **magic and now it's time for you to go out and see the world" Ichika said.

"Very well Ichika-sensei, who knows maybe somewhere down the line you and I will meet again" Naruto said.

"Who knows, though when that happens I expect you to be ten times stronger than you are now" Ichika said.

"You make it sound as if you and I are going to have to fight" Naruto said.

"I maybe hinting to that but I'll still kick your ass anyway" Ichika said.

"Then I'll have to get even more demons and beat you" Naruto said.

"Sure kid that'll be the day" Ichika said.

So with that Naruto Mitsurugi went off in search of some kind of adventure that this new world had to offer.

**There we go people I reall hope you like it and now I'll give you this new one, hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people here we go, I finally have enough mental juice pumping to give some thoughts on what to do. You know, you would think with all the new stories I throw out I would be able to update them just as well but here I am taking forever and a freaking day to finally update this one as well as getting my newest story out to you guys before I go away to visit some family in the coming week. But that is neither here nor there in that department so yeah. Also I would like to thank Many Faced Mage for some ideas on other demon forms that will join Naruto. Disclaimer: I don't own, work, sell, or do anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**New demons, reactions, and Fairy Tail.**

It has been four years since Naruto Mitsurugi set off to explore the world known as Fiore having left his teacher Ichika Kurosaki. Now a thirteen year old the boy was now five foot six and his hair was now down to his lower back. Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, a blood red trench coat with the symbol for Yoko on his back, and around his neck was a necklace with a sapphire tear. (Think Edward Elric from FMA Brotherhood without the necklace and gloves.)

During his long four years of being by himself Naruto nearly mastered every power that both his demon souls had to offer. Also his skills from the Elemental Nations improved after gaining the ability of using Chakra Chains that his mother no doubt was teaching those things he called sisters. Something else happened is he unlocked the almost extinct Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan the Storm Release.

He also mastered Minato's signature moves the **Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu **so he could use them without fail. If Naruto had to guess he would place himself at high Anbu to mid Sannin strength and skill. While as a mage he would have to place himself as an A-rank mage thanks to all the power he got from Yoko Kurama and Shukuchi his two favorite takeovers so far.

"Well what do I have here another worthless human who happens to walk into my territory" a booming voice said.

Naruto looked up to see a man with no shirt on revealing his toned body; along with his long raven black hair, and dark blue eyes he was wearing a black hooded cloak, black long pants, and black combat boots. Naruto knew who this person was as he had been hunting him for some time because his roommates wanted more souls within him and Naruto had no choice.

"You must be Deshwitat Rudbich, an S-class demon if I could guess" Naruto said.

"Well said young one, not many people have heard my name and lived to tell the tale" Deshwitat said.

"You can thank your old opponent Shukuchi for that one" Naruto said.

"So that bastard is gone huh, it's a damn shame" Deshwitat said.

"Well sorry about this my new friend but my two roommates are getting a tad cranky without more people. So without further ado **Takeover Demon Soul: Shukuchi**" Naruto said.

In a blinding light Naruto transformed into his form and looked at his opponent dead in the eye and cracked a smile.

"So you're a takeover mage huh, and you beat Shukuchi I must I am impressed" Deshwitat said.

Both got into their stance and bolted at one another smashing their fists into their opponent's fist causing a shockwave to erupt. Deshwitat cocked his other fist back to try and punch Naruto but the redheaded takeover mage caught the fist with his free hand. Naruto landed a lightning fast kick to Deshwitat's stomach sending the demon away.

"I must say young one, you are the only person besides Shukuchi to ever land a blow on me. So as a form of respect I shall show you one of attacks **Bloody Vulcan**" Deshwitat exclaimed!

Suddenly multiple blasts erupted from Deshwitat's left palm homing in on Naruto who was now vanishing and reappearing in different places to escape the blasts. Though even with the incredible speed granted to him by Shukuchi Naruto was nailed by three blasts sending him skidding away.

"I must say Deshwitat Rudbich, you have in turned gain my respect and that is very hard to do indeed. So now just like you I'll show you one of my many spells granted to by Shukuchi **Lightning magic: Thunder Emperor**" Naruto said.

Deshwitat was both shocked and then slammed into a nearby tree as a massive amount of blue lightning erupted out of Naruto's right palm and smashed him into said tree. When the dust settled Deshwitat came out of the tree bleeding from his left arm making it useless. Though you could clearly see the demon smiling like a mad man.

"Boy I wish to finally know the man I am facing in this battle" Deshwitat demanded.

"My name is Naruto Mitsurugi, and I am the man who is going to beat you" Naruto said.

"Those are some very bold words Naruto Mitsurugi, I sure as hell hope you can back them up" Deshwitat said.

So the two sprinted at one another with Deshwitat summoning a ball of pure dark magic while Naruto was forming his newly created jutsu in his hand. The two met in the middle as Deshwitat slammed his ball of dark magic, into Naruto who replaced himself with a log causing the demon to blink in surprise.

"Now Deshwitat this is the end for you **Storm Release: Rasengan**" Naruto cried.

Naruto slammed his attack right into Deshwitat's back spending the demon twirling back and smashing right into a few tree. Naruto was now panting as he reverted back to his human form and walked forward to see Deshwitat getting back up only now he was looking like he had seen better days.

"I see that Shukuchi has trained you well Naruto Mitsurugi, now I Deshwitat Rudbich allow you to gain power of my soul" Deshwitat said.

"Fear not my friend for I Naruto Mitsurugi shall now grant you a place called home and will use your powers when the time comes" Naruto said.

In a blinding light Deshwitat was gone leaving a slightly tired Naruto who was still panting but began to move forward. Though when Naruto looked at the sky he only saw a full moon, shocked that his fight lasted the other half of his day Naruto jumped into the trees and fell asleep on one of the branches.

(Mindscape)

"Well I'll be damned not only did the young one defeat Shukuchi, but also Yoko Kurama I am impressed" Deshwitat said.

"Yes indeed he did Deshwitat-san, but he was much weaker than he was when he faced the two of us" Shukuchi said.

"It seems Naruto-san has finished his spell he used on you Deshwitat-san" Yoko said.

"Yeah the damn thing hurt like a mother" Deshwitat said.

"You do know that you'll have to train the boy to use your skills and spells" Shukuchi said.

"I know, though I have to ask is he a fast learner" Deshwitat asked?

"Well yes indeed he is, it only took him two years to master my skills while it took him single year to master Shukuchi" Yoko said.

"Well I look forward to training him when the time comes" Deshwitat said.

"Well then my friend you won't have to wait any more" Shukuchi said.

Deshwitat looked to his right to see Naruto walking over to the three demons without his shirt and necklace on. When Naruto reached his three demons he bowed to each of them before looking to his newest demon and looked at him.

"May we begin our training now Deshwitat-sensei" Naruto asked?

"Sure young one, though you'll be in the ride of your life with my training" Deshwitat said.

"Yeah that's what Shukuchi said, and it only took me a year to master him" Naruto said.

"Very well Naruto Mitsurugi to begin with I want you to transform into me" Deshwitat said.

"**Demon Takeover Soul: Deshwitat**" Naruto said.

In a blinding light Naruto transformed into an exact clone of Deshwitat with all his looks in tack. Deshwitat was looking at Naruto with a look of awe as he never thought the day would come that he would see himself in front of him.

"Well then Naruto Mitsurugi I must say I am impressed now we begin your training" Deshwitat said.

For the next three hours it was simple spars and drills on how to use Deshwitat's skills and other powers. When it was all over Naruto exited his mindscape tired leaving and equality tired Deshwitat in his mindscape.

Now then let's take a look at what is going on in the Elemental Nations.

(Namikaze house)

"Come on Minato, why won't you let me teach any of the girls" Jiraiya asked?

"EASY YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU ONLY SENT YOUR SPY NETWORK OUT FOR TWO DAYS TO FIND NARUTO" Minato roared!

"You know as well as I do, that the kid wanted to be gone and now I can train those two without fail" Jiraiya said.

"THIS IS WHY WE LET TSUNADE TAKE MITO AND KUSHINA AND I HAVE HIKARI" Minato said.

_*Yu Yu Hakusho: Struggle of Sadness* _

It's only been two and a half years in the calendar of the Elemental Nations as the Namikaze family was slowly falling apart thanks to what they did to Naruto. It didn't help that the Slug Sannin came back from her wondering to take Naruto with her and train him, though when she returned she only saw a bloody Jiraiya and three very pissed off females.

When Tsunade got the whole story she was beyond any hope that someone could calm down the now raging Sannin. Then Mito Namikaze who was six years old approached the Sannin and got on her hands and knees and begged the legendary medic ninja to train her in hopes of finding her older brother.

You see Mito always liked her brother and was only trying to make Hikari happy by putting Naruto down at every chance she got. It sickened her to no end seeing the harsh glares Naruto sent the two and their parents. Hell even when Jiraiya failed after only two days Mito still used **Kage Bunshin **almost every night to look for Naruto and bring him home to the family that needed him back.

Hikari was something else when you looked at her notebook, when it showed she was trying to act tough to show Naruto that he didn't have to protect her anymore. Usually whenever someone bullied the two girls you could always find Naruto in front of them with his chakra spiking as his hair rose up and became nine tails. This is when people started to call him **The Nidaime Red Death**. After Naruto vanished she walked up to her parents at age six and begged them to train her so she could get Naruto back.

Kushina was a wreck after finding out what a crappy mother she had been to Naruto and stated almost every day that she wished she could turn back time to stop herself from failing Naruto. Though in Kushina's despair she was granted a small light at the end of the tunnel and that was their two year old son Satoshi an exact replica of Minato with the hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Sure Kushina only had three of her friends left being Mikoto Uchiha, Natsuki Hyuga the mother of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, and Tsunade Senju but that didn't really curve the pain of the loss of her first born son.

Minato was swamped with paperwork and was giving it his all to be an actual father to his newest son in some naïve sense that if he could do it for Satoshi then when they found Naruto he could make it up to him as well. Though it didn't mean that word didn't get out about the loss of Naruto Namikaze the unknown son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. It did hurt their pride seeing how low they felt after Naruto left but that didn't mean they could show the other nations how weak they were so they kept it under wraps.

Jiraiya of the Sannin was not having any luck seeing as his student and wife wouldn't let him near their children without a different reason than to train them. To make it worse when the girls turned seven a new prophecy was announced and it was right down to the gender and it said he so with that Jiraiya went off to tell Minato and got an ear full from his student trying to fix the blame on the prophecy and not his failure as a father to his first born child. So Jiraiya just stayed in Konohagakure to get in Minato's favor and train his son when the time came.

_*Song Ends*_

"Fine Minato but I'll still be around when you need me for something" Jiraiya said.

"You should be thanking me for not letting Kushina castrating you with a rusty kunai so that you would be singing soprano right about now" Minato said.

"Did you really have to bring that up right now, I still have nightmares about what could've been" Jiraiya said.

"Sometimes I wonder on how things went so wrong in our lives" Minato said.

"I really couldn't tell you that one" Jiraiya said.

"Minato-kun, come look Satoshi-chan is walking" Kushina said.

So in this moment neither student or teacher noticed that Mito was sneaking into her brother's room to search for anything he left behind. When Mito got to Naruto's old room he noticed a small book under her brother's bed. It said "History of the Uzumaki Clan" on the cover and opened it up and began to read. When it landed on the page for the Kekkei Genkai Mito was stunned that her mother never said anything about it.

So Mito walked into the family room where she saw Kushina, Satoshi, Minato, and Jiraiya spending time together. So Mito coughed to get everyone looking at her and spotted a book in her hands as she was now looking at Kushina.

"Mother do the Uzumaki have a Kekkei Genkai at all" Mito asked?

"Why do you ask Mito-chan" Kushina asked?

"Well I found this book under Naruto's bed and I began to read it and spotted something that said Kekkei Genkai" Mito said.

Kushina grabbed the book and poured over it and was indeed shocked that the Uzumaki had something else other than the **Chakra Chains **that Kushina loved to use so much. The fact that her first son didn't show her this was a clear sign that the boy lost his trust in her.

"It seems like your brother had many secrets that he kept to himself" Kushina said.

Now we go back to Earthland to see what is happening to Naruto.

We now find Naruto walking towards a small fishing port town to get safe passage to Magnolia Town to join a guild that his former mentor recommended to him before he left. That guild was none other than Fairy Tail, the one guild that was known for spreading chaos and destruction all over the place. Though when he was nearing the town he spotted it going up in flames as a Naruto was running he spotted dead people and the sound of a crackling laugh.

When Naruto kept on moving he sped through some hand signs and created massive water waves to stop all of the fire. Then Naruto came face to face with whatever was doing this to the small port town and it was not good. Floating in the thanks to its wings was a creature with blazing red hair that reached down to his upper neck and maroon red eyes. It was wearing black long pants, a blood red short sleeved shirt, and black combat boots. This is the Flame Demon Kenshin an B-rank demon that was having to good a time.

"Hey jackass why don't you stop and come down and fight me" Naruto challenged!

"So another foolish mortal feels the need to fight me" Kenshin asked?

Without a word Naruto created a **Kage Bunshin **and tossed it his blood red trench coat and told it to stand back as he cracked his knuckles and neck a few times. Then Naruto started to run forward flashing through hand signs at blazing fast speed.

"Now mortal you shall fall to me" Kenshin said.

"I don't think so you overgrown flaming bat, **Water Release: Hydro Pump**" Naruto said.

A high velocity of water came out of Naruto's mouth as the A-rank jutsu slammed into Kenshin who was thrown into a nearby field. Naruto flashed there in a red flash and spotted a lake right next to him and smiled.

"Damn you, mortal how dare you attack me" Kenshin glared.

"Easy you are my pray, and for hurting and killing innocent people you are now on the top of my shit list pal" Naruto said.

"Well then you showed me one of your spells now it's my turn, **Fire magic: Flame Vortex**" Kenshin said.

"Sorry pal, but this is nothing, **Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave**" Naruto said.

Fire and Water met in the middle and fought it out for dominance until all that was left was just water vapor. Seeing this Naruto went through a few and signs and knew that this was going to be good.

"I hope you have good eyesight for this one, **Water Release: Kirigakure no Jutsu**" Naruto said.

Then a mist started to form around the two fighters and soon hid Naruto from the eyes of Kenshin, while Naruto was able to see Kenshin. Then Kenshin got smacked in the left side of his face followed up by a chakra infused ax kick from Naruto. Kenshin coughed up some saliva and blood as he was looking all over the place for the person who injured him.

"You think a simple little mist is going to stop me from killing you, **Fire magic: Blazing Inferno**" Kenshin said.

A massive amount of flames came out Kenshin's mouth and was aimed at Naruto who was now jumping out of the way. Then a delayed explosion erupted and the shockwave sent Naruto into a tree trunk making the redhead cough in pain. This made Kenshin happy as he heard Naruto' cough and was now homing into to strike the finishing blow.

"You bastard that fucking hurt and now I'm going to end you, **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**" Naruto said.

A massive water dragon smashed into Kenshin making the flame demon scream in pain as he was now very weak. Then two more water dragons rammed into Kenshin making the demon scream in more pain as the mist slowly lifted revealing Naruto with his violet eyes cold as ice and was going to preform another set of hand signs before stopping in the middle of making the third hand sign. Naruto slowly walked up to Kenshin who was glaring at his fellow redhead, but Naruto could see a small line of respect in that glare.

"I must say Kenshin, you gave me one hell of a work out in our little spar" Naruto said.

"Indeed young one, now I have one question and it the name of the one who I have fought" Kenshin said.

"My name is Naruto Mitsurugi, and I am a traveling takeover mage" Naruto said.

"I can sense tow S-rank demons and one A-rank demon inside you impressive" Kenshin said.

"Thank you, now my question is would you like to join me and my friends" Naruto asked?

"You have made friends with the ones inside you" Kenshin asked?

"Indeed I did, though I wasn't easy at all" Naruto said.

"I would like that very much Naruto Mitsurugi" Kenshin said.

In a flash of light Kenshin was gone leaving Naruto to walk back to the small fishing port to grab his trench coat and see if the villagers that were alive were uninjured. When he reached the village he was greeted by at least three hundred people and his clone who tossed him his coat and dispelled himself.

"I must thank you young man, if you hadn't shown up when you did I pray that I never find out" the mayor said.

"It is no problem at all, I was on my way to join the fairy Tail Guild so I knew I would have to pass by and when I saw the flames I knew I had to do something" Naruto said.

"Well if you want to get there you have to travel about three miles to get to the next train station to get there" the mayor said.

"Thank you for the information my friend, though I do feel bad I'm leaving without helping you people rebuild your lives here" Naruto said.

"It's no problem at all, we had planned on having some earth magic users come and make bigger and better buildings in a few days. The mayor said.

"If that is how you really feel then I won't stop you at all and mind my own manners" Naruto said.

So with that Naruto took off again while sorting things out in a small bag the was over his shoulder that held all his scrolls from the Elemental Nations in it. **Uzumaki Clan scrolls, Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Water Release copies, Taijutsu copies, **and many more. Sure this all happened way before leaving but still the young redhead was a smart boy to leave early enough to gather all of them from the jutsu vault in the Namikaze compound and making copies from the library.

Naruto boarded the train to Magnolia Town and to the place that he would feel right and happy throughout the world. Naruto had heard during his travels of the guild and how many people said it was the number one guild for people that wanted to be treated like a true family and how they never turned people down. This made Naruto happy that such a place like Fairy Tail really existed for not only himself but other people who needed a family and never had one.

When Naruto exited the train he was now walking through the town and soon reached the guild that had a giant sign that said FAIRY TAIL on it and slowly but surely walked in. in front of his eyes could only be described as chaos as the who place was in one massive brawl was taking place.

"Hello young man what can I do for you" a small man asked?

"I was going to ask if it was all possible to join" Naruto said.

"Well young man my name is Makarov Dreyar the master of this guild" Makarov said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you master Makarov my name is Naruto Mitsurugi" Naruto said.

With those simple words between the two Makarov and Naruto walked forward and Naruto's journey was now beginning.

**There we go people I hope you liked it as I showed off some of his magical skills and his jutsu. **


End file.
